Fighting Against Injustice
by TheChamp123
Summary: Some of the best heroes the world has to offer have been sent from their world to another. Naruto Uzumaki one of the strongest members of the Justice Leauge finds his world flipped upside down when he finds out the woman he loves the most betrayed him in one of the worst ways possible. Watch as they try and bring peace to a world filled with Injustice. NarutoxDiana, Yandere Diana.


**Chapter One: What happened to my home? Part One**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Injustice**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was standing next to the love of his life, Diana as Diana's mother, Hippolyta started the ceremony.

Diana smiled with tears in her eyes as she looked at her handsome husband. She loved his short blond hair, his handsome face with his whisker marks, his sapphire eyes that held so much love for her and his strong figure that she loved when they got intimate.

Naruto gently lifted his hand and wiped a stray tear from his wife's eye, Naruto smiled as Diana leant into his touch. Naruto knew for sure there is nowhere he would rather be than here with his wife and from the look in her eyes, Naruto knew she felt the same.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Princess Diana to be your wife? to be by her side? to love unconditionally?"

"I do" Diana's eyes grew wetter as she felt all the love he felt for her in two simple words.

"Diana my daughter, do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband? to stay by his side? to love unconditionally?" Diana smiled as she gripped Naruto's hands tighter.

"I do" Diana whispered but was still loud enough for all to hear.

Hippolyta smiled as she placed her hand over the couple's own "With the blessing and the power of Lady Hera, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Naruto brought Diana close wrapping his hand around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck then as soon as their lips touched electricity shot through their bodies. Naruto would always remember this special moment. Diana expressed all the love she could into that kiss that unified them as husband and wife.

When they broke apart Naruto gave her a light peck on the lips "I love you..."

Diana rested her head against Naruto's firm but conferable chest "I love you too..."

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of his wife, gently he started to slip her wedding dress off her curved form.

Naruto took in Diana's naked form, from her silky raven hair, her full round supple breasts, her hourglass like figure, her round perfect ass, the little bit hair above her wetting sex.

Diana gently ran her hand over Naruto's right peck, tracing the scar near his heart. Her other hand gently dragging her nails down his abs caressing his eight pack. When her hand finally reached his pants, a gentle tug and his harden member smacked abdomen.

Diana's eyes widen when she saw the length and width of Naruto's member, Diana became nervous of thought of such a monster entering her.

Naruto gently lifted Diana up by her thighs causing the amazon to wrap her arms around his neck as he kissed her worries away. He placed her on the bed. Naruto kissed the side of Diana's neck then he reached her hardened nipples. Naruto used his tongue to circle her areola, Diana groaned in pleasure but when Naruto took her actual nipple in his mouth Diana gave a moan, she started to shift around as he pinched and tweaked her other nipple.

Naruto released her nipple and started to steadily kiss his way down her stomach and pelvis until he finally reached his prize.

Diana panted as she locked eyes with Naruto and became even more aroused when she saw his once gentle blue eyes were dominated with lust and hunger causing her to get even more aroused.

Naruto slowly ran his hand through her black pubic hair making the princess blush. Naruto gently traced her slit top to bottom.

Diana arched her back off the bed as her sacred place was touched for the first time. Diana shifted her head to look down at Naruto when something started to prove her entrance, her eyes widened when she saw it was tongue.

"N-NarutOhhh~ not thereeee~" Diana moaned as she felt pleasure, she never felt before "T-That's d-dirty~" Naruto didn't stop. No, he increased his efforts to hear his amazon princess moan his name.

Diana placed her hand on the back of his head and forced his mouth harder against her mound, bucking her hips ever time he found her spot.

With a final moan, Diana came, releasing her juices into Naruto mouth which he greedily drank. Linking sex and cleaning up all the leftover juices causing Diana to twitch and shake.

Naruto wiped his mouth with his hand as he watched his wife pant, her chest heaving up and down as she started up at Naruto with half lidded eyes.

Naruto crawled his way up to his wife's lips, slowly grinding his member into her mound making Diana moan and look down. Slowly had hand reached down and grasped his shaft leading it towards her entrance.

Naruto head rubbed her lips electing a moan from the newlyweds. Naruto looked Diana in the eyes asking for permission, getting a nod Naruto gently, penetrated his wife for the first time. Naruto stopped when he reached Diana hymen.

Diana gave a deep breath as Naruto brought his hips back and with strong thrust claimed her virginity.

Diana wrapped her legs around his waist while dragging her nails down his back.

Naruto kissed his wife trying to ease her pain. When Diana started to grind her hips Naruto started to thrust in and out. Diana closed her eyes as each thrust hit the entrance to her womb asking for entrance.

Naruto groaned as Diana's tight wet walls got even tighter as she climaxed whispering his name squirts a little.

"Diana...*grunt* your so tight, love" Naruto sat up, bringing Diana with him as he started to gently thrust her up and down on his lap.

Diana brought Naruto into a messy kiss as another orgasm shot through her.

Naruto started to pick up his thrusts "D-Diana, I'm gonna cum" Diana held Naruto tighter.

"Do it inside. I want *moan* I want to birth your child" After hearing that Naruto speed picked up until his last thrust breached her womb, releasing his seed into his wife's fertile ovaries.

"NARUTO~" Diana screamed as she climaxed one last time as she squirted up Naruto's chest.

The lovers collapsed one the bed with a satisfied smile. Naruto ran his hand through his locks "You ready to go again?" Diana just smirked getting up from the bed leaving Naruto confused until she came back carrying her lasso.

"This time I'm on top" Naruto just smirked as his lover climbed on the bed pushing him down and tying his hand to the hardboard.

They continued to make love throughout the night and for the rest of their honeymoon.

 **One Year Later**

Naruto sighed as he dodged the strikes from black Adam with a bored look on his face. Black Adam growled as he failed to land a hit on one of the strongest hero the Justice Leauge has to offer. Naruto getting bored held his hand out and a ball f blue energy with black marking started to swirl in his hand. Before Black Adam could react Naruto slammed the swirling sphere into the villain "Senpō: Jiton Rasengan!" Adam gave a scream as his power was sealed off in one of the most painful ways.

Naruto put his hand to his ear and Spock in his ear piece "Adam has been dealt with, I repeat Adam has been dealt with"

"Naruto head to Metropolis. Superman just picked up on Doomsday. We want to minimise the destruction to the best we can" Batman ordered Naruto.

"On my way Batman!"

Naruto in flash appeared just in time to see Clark inhaling a green cloud of dust. Lois, Clark's wife was looking at her husband in confusion as he looked around confused until his eyes landed on Lois.

"Doomsday!" Naruto's eyes widened. Clark roared as he charged at Lois.

"CLARK NO!" Naruto yelled as he appeared before the man of steel.

Naruto created a clone that carried a horrified Lois off.

"What?! Two Doomsdays?! Fine. I'll defeat you both!" Naruto growled as he tried to hold Superman in place.

"Clark, what's wrong with you?" Clark yelled as he drilled his fist into Naruto's face and with a loud sonic bomb the shinobi through countless builds only stopping when he made a large trench in the streets of Metropolis.

Naruto cracked his neck as he saw Superman charging at him full speed. Naruto was ready as Naruto flash beside Superman and delivered a heel kick to his side sending the Kryptonian to the ground.

Naruto looked at someone he considered a true friend in confusion, as he tried to figure out was wrong with him.

Naruto created three clones to hold Clark in place. Putting a hand to bid ear he contacted the league "Everyone something is not right with Superman. I have him restrained for now but he will break free soon" Naruto frowned as he didn't receive an answer, deciding to figure out why later he went to seal Clark when two red beams of light pierced his shoulder while he was distracted.

Clark growled as he managed to dispel to the clones, wounding Naruto and destroying his clones took up more than half his power.

"Stay down, while I deal with your friend" Naruto held his shoulder as he tried to crawl towards Clark.

"CLARK, STOP. IT'S LOIS!" Naruto was lucky enough to have one of his clones put a Hiraishin seal on his back.

Naruto arrived to see Clark shooting his hear vision through Lois' stomach "RAGHH!"

"Clark, no!"

When Clark stopped the green gas left his body and laying before him was his wife in a puddle of her own blood.

"L-Lois?" Clark fell to his knees, turning he saw Naruto walking towards him holding his bleeding shoulder "Naruto... _what_ _did I do_?"

"Clark-"

 **BOOM**

That was the awful day that everyone would remember as the destruction if Metropolis city and the fall of a great hero.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the destroyed city with a frown. A bouquet roses in hand as he stopped in the centre of the city.

"Clark..." Clark Kent was staring at the same spot Lois died. Fist clenched, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Naruto. You are one of my most trusted friends...so I want you to be honest with me. Who caused this?" Naruto sighed.

"It was the Joker. He...infected you with a gas, that caused you to think Lois or anyone who got in your way was Doomsday. A neck was linked to your unborn child's heartbeat" Clark's eyes went wide.

"I killed my unborn son?" Clark started to shake in uncontrollable rage.

"Cla-" Clark causes a small creator as he blasted off.

"Shit. Watchtower this is Naruto. Warn Batman that Superman is on his way" Naruto dropped the roses as he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Clark, No!" Naruto yelled in a moment of hats switched placed with Lois. Naruto grit his teeth as he took full blunt of the heat vision but he steadily made his way towards Clark and with a burst of strength and speed slammed a seal on Clark knocking him out, until Naruto releases the seal.

Naruto fell face first onto the ground as took deep breaths. Lois ran towards him, helping him up.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto gave a weak nod as his wounds were healing.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about Clark he will be fine" Naruto groaned as he sat up.

"Naruto, we need your help. Joker has set up a nuke and we might not be fast enough to stop it"

"Hurry, throw my Hiraishin Kunai to the ground" disappeared and reaped next to Hawkgirl to see Batman, Green Lantern, Flash and Wonder Woman charging at the Joker.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the group and just as he was about the grab the Joker. all hero's vanished.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he tried to stand, looking around Naruto found himself in a room. Hearing the sounds of boots hitting the ground, Naruto turned to see his wife standing there with tears streaming down here cheeks.

"Diana?" Before Naruto could react he was tackled into a hug.

"It worked *Sob* I finally have you back" Naruto looked down at the crying amazon cling to his chest.

"Diana, what are you talking about love?" Naruto didn't get an answer as she crashed her lips against his own.

When Diana pulled back Naruto saw behind all her happiness was a darkness he's never seen before. "Naruto, I'm so sorry. He told me if I helped him, he would spare you but I..." Naruto pulled away with a frown. Diana looked him with a worried look, missing his warmth.

"Diana...where am I?"

"Hello, Naruto" Naruto turned to see a familiar face.

"Where the hell am I?"


End file.
